


first meeting

by mizcrameron



Series: fake dating au [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: brianna heller, a new york actress, meets kameron michaels, the girl who's about to change her life, for the first time





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been a long time coming, but here it is! the fake dating au has officially begun and here's the first part of it <33

Brianna’s heels clacked on the floor and her curly blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked into the restaurant. Edgewater, one of the nicest restaurants in the Hamptons, was what she had chosen to try to impress this stranger. It was the least she could do to thank her. She glanced at her watch, noting that she was around ten minutes early. A sigh of relief passed her lips and she made her way to the host to inform him that she had reservations. Table for two for Heller at 6 pm. **  
**

She was led to a small square table in the back of the restaurant, and she took a seat in the chair that was facing in the direction from which they came. She thanked the host with a smile and smoothed her pink pencil skirt over her knees, setting her purse down on the floor next to her chair. Her knee bounced anxiously as she waited for the young woman to arrive.

Aquaria had come up with the idea of a fake girlfriend, as the paparazzi were doing too much speculating about Brianna and her co-star Monet on the set of their most recent movie, and it was affecting Monet’s relationship with her boyfriend. Being an actress, Brianna was used to the attention of the press, but it was never like this. Aquaria claimed it would be easy, that she had plenty of friends around Brianna’s age that could pretend to be her girlfriend just to get the paparazzi off her back. It took a few weeks of convincing before Brianna finally agreed.

And now here she was, anxiously awaiting the arrival of a woman by the name of Kameron Michaels, who Aquaria insisted was ‘smoking hot and a total sweetheart.’ They had decided to meet up tonight to discuss the terms of their arrangement. Brianna hated that word, arrangement. She thought it was too professional, especially when they’d have to get very personal and intimate with one another to make the whole set-up realistic.

Brianna had to pause her train of thought when she saw a tall red-haired woman gliding towards her. She wore a royal purple long-sleeved blouse and a pair of tight jeans that looked particularly flattering on her. Once she reached the table, she sat down gracefully and offered a hand, which Brianna shook gently. Brianna was immediately intrigued by the many tattoos covering the woman’s hand and fingers. The woman was smiling warmly, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi, how are you? You must be Brianna, I’m Kameron. It’s nice to meet you,” Kameron introduced herself, giving Brianna’s hand a squeeze before letting go and placing her hands delicately in her lap.

“Hi Kameron, it’s nice to meet you, too. Would you like a glass of wine?” Brianna offered, gesturing to the menu in front of Kameron.

Kameron picked up the menu and looked over the vast selection of wines, her eyes widening a little as she saw just how many different kinds there were. Brianna let out a soft chuckle and Kameron looked up from her menu at Brianna.

“I - can you just pick one for us?” Kameron asked with an awkward chuckle that Brianna found very endearing. Brianna nodded with a small smile, and when the waiter arrived, she ordered them a half bottle of Chardonnay. She then ordered her usual meal of roasted salmon and glanced at Kameron, who had just finished looking over her own menu. Kameron ordered the chicken florentine, and then the waiter was off again, leaving the two alone at their table.

“What do you do for work?” Brianna asked casually, trying to make the young woman feel more comfortable. She looked rather tense.

“I’m an artist, but that never really took off, so I work at this cozy little diner near my apartment,” Kameron told her, crossing her legs. “I also dance at this bar on the weekends, but that’s just for fun and I just get a few tips from it,” she added casually.

Brianna nodded, clasping her hands together under the table.

“So, Kameron, if you decide you do want to do this, I’d only request for you to spend a few hours with me three or four days a week. We’d take pictures for Instagram and let the press see us together enough for them to leave me and my co-star alone,” Brianna started, watching Kameron’s face as she spoke to ensure the young woman was following along.

“Okay, that works for me. What are the, um, physical aspects of it?” Kameron asked awkwardly. Right, Brianna remembered then that Aquaria told her Kameron was straight.

“Not much, just maybe hold my hand sometimes and hug me when we say goodbye,” Brianna suggested, and Kameron looked rather relieved.

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Kameron said, a somewhat awkward silence filling the air as Brianna could tell she was holding back on something.

“Would you like to discuss payment?” Brianna asked, and when Kameron nodded immediately, she continued, “Okay, I will give you enough for you to pay your rent and have extra money for any other expenses. I would also, of course, take you shopping and buy you clothes, shoes, jewelry, whatever you’d like. Whatever you want, to thank you for doing this for me.”

Kameron was in shock. She was expecting some sort of compensation, but not everything Brianna had just offered. She could only nod her head with her mouth slightly agape, as she had no idea how to use her words at the moment.

The food was brought out, and the two ate slowly and silently, just taking in the presence of one another. Brianna liked how comfortable she already felt around the other woman, how the silence between them was no longer awkward now that they were on the same page.

Once they were finished eating, Brianna spoke up again.

“So, is this something you want to do?”

“Yeah, I wanna do it,” Kameron assured.

Brianna took out a small piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling something on it. Once she was done, she handed it to Kameron.

“Here’s my phone number and address. Just send me a text so I’ll have your number,” Brianna instructed, and Kameron nodded, folding up the piece of paper and tucking it into the pocket of her jeans.

The two stood up at the same time, and as Kameron turned to leave, Brianna stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

“Let my driver take you home,” Brianna suggested, and Kameron noticed a bit of worry in her eyes. “I want to make sure you get there safely.”

Kameron agreed and walked out with Brianna, who removed her hand from Kameron’s arm and was now walking with more space between them. The car was waiting outside, and Brianna climbed in, motioning for Kameron to follow. The two got settled in the backseat, and Brianna said a quick hello to her driver.

“Kameron, this is my driver, David. David, this is Kameron,” Brianna introduces, “you’ll be seeing her a lot in the upcoming months.”

Kameron gives a shy smile to David and gives him her address, before she then turns her attention out the window as the car begins to move. Brianna watched the woman as the car moved through the busy streets of New York, heading toward her apartment. Once they arrived, Kameron let herself out of the car and said a quick goodbye to Brianna. The car waited until Kameron got inside before driving off in the direction of Brianna’s house.

The entire rest of the ride, Brianna couldn’t help but wonder what was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on tumblr at mizcrameron for all the newest content


End file.
